


Sanguine

by Valex_Charme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Vampires, hunter!Liam, supernatural!AU, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a dashing vampire and Niall is his naïve mortal lover. That is, until Liam helped Niall escape. But Harry's caught up with them and Liam finally confronts the monster intent on taking Niall back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: "Can you do one where Harry and Niall are both vampires and they have rough vampire sex so a lot of smut :)" - anon
> 
> But I kinda changed the core of the prompt... hahaha
> 
> Hopefully you still like it, anon.

Liam raised his hands up in surrender as he backed away from the other boy in front of him. The axe Liam had wielded just a few minutes was now wedged against the wall behind the slowly advancing boy. He was no older than nineteen years but Liam knew there was age and history behind those eyes. Those angry, green eyes. 

“I don’t know what Niall sees in you,” the boy said, scowling at Liam through the edges of his curled bangs. 

There was a thud as Liam’s back hit the wall behind him, stopping his retreat. There was a trail of dried blood running from his temple down towards his shoulder, a reminder of the earlier skirmish he had with the vampire in front him. A skirmish he thought he would’ve won. Because he was a hunter and he’d been doing this for years. 

“Look, Harry,” Liam said trying to begin a bargain. “Niall won’t be happy if you hurt me.”

“You tried to kill me!” Harry growled as he punched Liam squarely at the jaw. Liam fell to the ground, immediately nursing his injured face. Liam could take punches no problem. But they usually came from another person and they were usually drunk. Harry’s punch carried more force than what Liam had expected from his much smaller frame.

Harry pulled Liam up by the collar of his shirt so that their faces where mere centimeters from each other. 

“You hunters are all racist scum. Just because we’re not human, you think it’s okay to murder us,” Harry said, his words dripping with unrestrained ferocity. “Well, we have lives, too.” He added a forceful shove so Harry was sure the message would get through Liam’s thick skull and into his brain. 

Liam strained against the pain as he readied himself for the end. This was going to be his last job. And a vampire was going to kill him. Not even those cool, 500 year old ones but a cheeky one that was probably only 26 years old, at most, from the evidence he had gathered about him just a few days ago.

But instead of a lethal bite to his neck, Liam just fell to the floor for the second time that night. 

“Just go,” Harry said, looking down on a bewildered Liam. “I only came to this crap town to look out for Niall. He may have left me but that doesn’t mean I won’t keep him safe.” He turned away from him and headed towards the bathroom of the motel room. “But,” Harry added as he turned his head to glance at Liam once more, “if you try to find me again, I’ll kill you.” 

Liam glared at the departing vampire. He waited for Harry to turn back around before pulling out his pistol concealed within his leather jacket. He stood up quickly and aimed at Harry’s knee. He couldn’t kill Harry with a gun. He could only maim him before he could get to his axe and behead the undead bastard. 

_I’m sorry, Niall,_ Liam thought, though his face was far from apologetic. _He has to go._

Harry stopped in his tracks as a gunshot erupted from behind him, a grin slowly growing on his face. He heard a pair of knees drop and, as expected, found Liam gaping up at him when he turned around. Liam was kneeling on the floor with a surprised and betrayed look on his face as blood stained the front of his shirt like a rose in bloom. 

Liam coughed and his chest constricted painfully. He tasted the all too familiar tang of iron in his mouth and he wished he did things a bit differently.

Liam remembered meeting that blonde boy looking troubled at the corner of the coffee shop. He remembered hearing the story of his flight from the only home he knew and the only person he loved. Liam knew then that he had to help Niall. 

But no matter how many times Niall held on to Liam’s strong shoulders whispering his affection for him, Liam knew Harry was always in the back of Niall’s mind. Regardless of the times Liam made love to Niall, holding his hands as their bodies glided seamlessly against each other, Liam knew he couldn’t make Niall forget about Harry. 

They went far away, hoping that distance would ease Niall’s fears. But it didn’t. Harry followed them. And one night, Harry spoke to Niall. So Liam decided that he had to get rid of Harry. For Niall’s sake. Maybe he shouldn’t have. Maybe he should’ve just taken Niall and ran.

But now, it was over. He failed. Liam just hoped that Niall would wise up and be safe without him. And without Harry. But maybe that was hoping for too much.

The life drained from Liam’s brown eyes a few seconds later. Then his limbs went limp and his body fell lifeless on the wooden floor. 

“Guess this makes us even, huh?” said a figure clad with a shiny leather jacket and a pistol in hand. His hair looked stylishly swept to the side and his lips were arranged in a satisfied smile.

“You could say that,” Harry said with a pleased smile. “Took your bloody time getting here, though, Lou.”

“Just go get your chew toy,” Louis dismissed as he watched Harry exit the room quickly.

/

Niall sat at the dining table eating his dinner alone. He wasn’t the best cook around so he settled on an easy batch of macaroni and cheese. It wasn’t bad since he added some extra butter but he stopped eating half-way through his plate. He glanced at the small wall clock of the small apartment’s living area; it was ten minutes past midnight. And Liam still wasn’t home.

Sighing, Niall got up to put away his half-finished meal. 

Liam didn’t usually stay away for too long ever since they fled Belfast. And he was always by Niall’s side while they traveled south towards London where they hoped to disappear in the crowd. Niall began to wash his plate as he tried not to worry about Liam.

Niall knew what Liam did for a living, if you could call it that. Liam didn’t exactly get paid for it but someone had to do it. He saved people from monsters. He saved Niall. And that job was always dangerous. But Liam settled down with Niall in their small flat in East London. It was peaceful until Harry found them. Their bags were packed but Liam insisted that he had something to do before they left London. 

He heard the front door open and he sighed with relief. Niall turned around expecting to give Liam a hug when he came face to face with the monster he’d been trying to escape from for years.

“Ha-Harry,” Niall gasped in surprise.

“Hello, Nialler,” Harry greeted in that low voice of his. Niall remembered the first time he heard it at a bookshop. It went downhill from there. 

Backing up against the kitchen counter, Niall questioned, “What are you doing here?”

“You know why I’m here, Nialler,” Harry said a-matter-of-factly. “Liam tried to kill me.”

Niall shook his head, refusing to believe Harry. “You’re lying. If he did, why are you here?”

“He obviously failed,” Harry taunted, getting closer to the blonde boy that has so enamoured him. 

Harry had never met anyone like Niall. When they first spoke in that youth hostel in Dublin, Harry knew he wanted Niall. It only took a week to ensnare the younger lad into his arms and a few more to secure his love. When Harry finally showed Niall his true colours, Niall was so deeply in love that he was blind to the countless murders Harry committed to keep himself sated. 

Niall convinced himself that he could make Harry stop feeding on people and instead on animals. They even went to the country. But Harry didn’t stop. And that was when hunters found them and “liberated” Niall from him. Niall had been on the run ever since, but Harry always found him. Until Liam that is. 

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this,” Harry said as he closed in on the defiant boy. “But Liam is dead.”

“No, he’s not!” Niall protested immediately. He pushed Harry away when he got too close and, much to his surprise, Harry backed off.

“I wouldn’t lie about this, Nialler. Liam is well and truly dead.”

The serious frown on Harry’s lips made it hard to not believe him. But Harry was a master manipulator and Niall knew that. He lied to Niall about changing his ways and he’s lying now.

“He won’t come back, Niall,” Harry continued. “I just defended myself.”

Harry sounded almost remorseful and when he looked at Niall, he didn’t see the usual hard glint of the monster he’d been trying to escape. He saw a small lining of regret. 

“You said you wouldn’t kill him,” Niall said, his voice trembling with rage. “You said two nights ago! You wouldn’t kill him!”

“I didn’t,” Harry replied. “Someone else did.” He shrugged uselessly as if that would be a good enough reason for Niall.

It wasn’t. Niall pulled back his fist and surprised Harry with a strong jab to the jaw. Harry stepped back though he was unhurt. “You liar! You had him killed!” Niall threw another punch but this time Harry caught it with his hand. He gripped Niall’s fist and twisted it backward, threatening to break his wrist. 

Niall cried out in pain but Harry didn’t let go. He slowly forced Niall into a kneeling position before speaking, “You’re alone now, Niall. Liam isn’t here to protect you.”

Tears welled up in Niall’s blue eyes, making them shine against the fluorescent lighting of the flat. The pain in his hand contributed greatly but so did the fear of being alone in this cruel world. His time with Liam had exposed him to the true dangers of the dark, the monsters that lurk, the ghosts that wail, the demons that take. He couldn’t bear the thought of being alone in this new world. 

Harry kneeled in front of Niall, loosening his grip on his wrist before placing a gentle kiss on it. “But you still have me.”

The pain of his bruising wrist subsided at the touch of Harry’s soft lips against his skin. The cool brush of Harry’s breath tingled and left his fair skin dotted with goose bumps. Niall wanted to pull away because this was how Harry charmed him the first time. But it was too late. He gazed into those piercing green eyes and he was brought back to the day in Dublin when he first saw them. As they got closer to his own, he could see that they hadn’t changed a bit, the same eyes that saw his very soul. Niall closed his eyes and felt familiar lips press against his and it was over for him.

The next thing Niall knew was that Harry was pressing him against the wall, his back against Harry’s front, their bodies flush against each other. 

“I’ve fucking missed your moans,” Harry said as he breathed hotly onto the skin of Niall’s pale neck. “Tell me you’ve missed me.”

When Niall refused, Harry tore Niall’s shirt from his back and grazed his sharp teeth against the soft skin. Niall shivered in terror and excitement. He loved it when Harry teased him with his teeth. It made the sex so much more dangerous. And so much more enjoyable.

“Fuck,” Niall groaned as he tilted his head back to expose his neck. Harry took the hint and sucked on the sweet muscles of Niall’s shoulders. He could feel the blood pumping through the vessels just underneath the fair skin. Harry imagined how sweet it would taste to finally have all of Niall. But it would spoil him. Harry had better plans for him.

Harry slipped two fingers into Niall’s mouth and Niall immediately knew what to do. He sucked on the digits, getting them wet and slippery with his spit, imagining it was Harry’s cock he was servicing. Meanwhile, Harry’s other hand undid Niall’s trousers and pulled them down, carrying Niall’s underwear with them. 

Harry licked his lips at the tantalizing sight of Niall’s supple arse just his for the taking. He grabbed a handful forcefully and Niall groaned against the fingers still being treated in his mouth. “I’m going to make you forget all about Liam, Nialler.” 

Niall’s heart stopped at the mention of Liam’s name. Poor Liam, his beloved Liam. How easily he was replaced.

Harry noticed the hesitation and punished Niall with a threatening shove. “Pay attention, Niall,” Harry ordered as he retrieved his fingers. “We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Then he pushed past the tight ring of muscle with two fingers at once without warning and Niall cried out in pain.

But Harry just covered Niall’s mouth with his other hand and kept the fingers inside, furiously pumping his fingers through him. “You feel pretty loose, I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Harry sneered into Niall’s ear before giving it a tender kiss. “I bet Liam fucks you so sweetly at night. Telling you he loves you.”

Niall wanted to shout against the muffling hand but he couldn’t. And the way his cock was getting hard as it was pressed between his abdomen and the wall betrayed his sinful desires to Harry. He knew he shouldn’t be liking this: being used. And truly, he wasn’t. But Harry did this to him. Harry always did this to him and Niall couldn’t do anything about it.

“But you already know no one can compare to me.” 

When Harry’s fingers retreated fully from his opening, Niall sighed in relief as a single tear rolled down from his right eye, mingling with the sweat droplets formed during their heated tussle. But tears flooded both his eyes as he felt Harry pressing his stiff manhood against him.

“I know you love me, Nialler,” Harry said soothingly as the head of his erection pressed passed the yielding ring. He felt Niall relax considerably as he slowly pushed in the rest of his length. “I know you love this.”

In some sick way, Niall knew Harry was right. He loved Harry. He always has, even when he was with Liam. Niall surmised it was some vampire trait to keep their prey close and attached. Whatever it was, Niall was completely dominated by Harry. And he loved it.

Niall found himself rocking his hips against Harry’s thrusts and Harry let go of his mouth. Niall gratefully sucked up much needed air as he impaled himself against the vampire behind him, moaning as Harry managed to massage that spot that sent waves of pleasure to his groin. 

“Touch yourself,” Harry ordered, holding onto Niall’s hips as he increased his rhythm. Harry’s own clothes have been discarded by now and his years as a vampire was evident in the development of well-used muscles. His legs were strong, his torso was lean, and his arms were toned.

Niall’s wanton moans filled the small apartment along with the noise of flesh slapping against flesh as Harry slid his prick deeper and faster into Niall. With each thrust Niall would cry out and while Harry pulled out he sighed in relief. It was a most pleasing dance they did until their rhythm broke and their actions became frantic.

Niall fisted his cock forcefully as Harry fucked him against the wall. Niall could feel Harry’s muscles flexing and relaxing tight against his back as his own hot torso fought the coldness of the wall in front of him.

“I’m going to come,” Niall warned as he frantically pushed his throbbing prick against his closed fist. His legs were shaking with fatigue and he was to give out soon. 

“Me, too,” Harry said before sucking a small bruise onto Niall’s otherwise unmarred skin. 

That did it for Niall. His come flew out of him and hit the wall in long stripes, forming messy arches as Harry continued to thrust into him. When Niall was sated, he let go of his cock letting it smear the mess of his pleasure across the wall as Harry continued to use his body. He tried to support himself but the stress was too much and Harry was forced to hold him up. 

Harry climaxed soon after, pulling Niall’s body close against his. Niall turned around to give Harry a slow and tender kiss, massaging each lip to make sure they were left with a tingling sensation. The unnatural coldness of the body against him made Niall excited and the chill of Harry’s seed inside him made him feel accomplished—like pleasing Harry was all he was meant to do. 

And as far as Harry was concerned, that’s all Niall _was_ supposed to do.


End file.
